The First Time We Met
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Sebuah pikiran mengenai masa lalu, kenangan dan cinta pertama yang tak terduga. Sebuah kisah cinta yang diceritakan secara singkat. #44/12week #firsttime


**The First Time We Met**

**Persembahan dari Rakshapurwa untuk memeriahkan event AkaFuri Day #44/12week #firsttime**

**Akafuri with Furihata's POV**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, semua chara yang terlibat bukanlah milik Rakshapurwa. Dan fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata. **

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku dan Akashi akan bertemu untuk saling melepas rindu. Sudah sebulan penuh kami tidak bertemu, Akashi yang sibuk dengan segala urusan keluarganya dan aku yang sibuk dengan keseharianku yang biasanya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali langsung memeluk tubuhnya, begitu ia tiba dihadapanku—dan juga mengecup pipinya sekilas kalau bisa.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Entah sejak kapan aku tidak bisa melepaskan Akashi dari pikiranku. Padahal dulu tidak begini—aku sudah benar-benar terpenjara oleh pesona Akashi. Aku tidak menolak, Akashi orang yang hebat, tampan dan berwibawa—bahkan aku sempat heran mengapa dia mau saja jadian dengan orang yang begitu biasa sepertiku.

Akashi bilang aku manis, bahkan ia menyebutku cantik ketika kami tengah bermandikan keringat di suatu malam hari. Aku yakin wajahku tidak menunjukkan kata cantik sama sekali. Yang kuingat ketika Akashi mendekatkan ku ke arah kaca dengan ia masih bergerak dibelakangku perlahan—kulihat pantulan wajahku yang tengah mendesah dengan wajah merah dan air mata menumpuk diujung mata. Tidak cantik dan juga manis—menurutku itu memalukan.

Akashi ada-ada saja.

"Tumben dia terlambat..."

Kalau tidak salah, sudah dua tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas saat itu terjadi begitu cepat. Kami saling pandang dan kemudian berciuman—setelahnya kami menyebut diri sepasang kekasih. Lucu tapi aku suka.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa menyukai Akashi—padahal dulu aku begitu takut jika berhadapan dengannya. Pertemuan pertama kami juga tidak begitu mengenakkan, sekali lihat dia langsung mengusirku begitu saja—kejam. Setiap kali aku mengingatkannya tentang kejadian itu, Akashi selalu mengelak. Akashi bilang ia tidak tahan melihat wajah manisku, tukang gombal.

Ah,

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku menyukai Akashi. Ia begitu mirip dengan cinta pertamaku. Aku tidak menganggap Akashi sebagai pengganti orang itu—hei, bahkan aku tidak tau siapa nama cinta pertamaku. Kami hanya bertemu sekali, dan yang kuingat darinya hanyalah surai merah yang ia miliki. Tapi andai saat itu aku mengetahui namanya mungkin aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemuda merah misterius itu.

.

.

Kalau tidak salah saat itu adalah pertengahan bulan Mei—dan usiaku masih 13 tahun. Ketika aku berjalan santai hendak pulang kerumah, tiba-tiba sekelompok anak kelas tiga—yang sering membulli-ku—memaksa dan menarik tubuhku memasuki sebuah taman yang sepi pengunjung. Mereka merampas uangku, bahkan salah satu dari mereka menampar pipiku cukup keras. Aku yakin pipiku sedikit memar.

Setelah mendapatkan yang dicari, mereka pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sendirian tanpa uang sedikit pun ditangan. Mau pulang, aku tak bisa membayar biaya bis—dan jalan kaki bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Jarak rumahku dari tempatku duduk sekarang ini lumayan jauh. Sulit dideskripsikan.

Aku mendesah.

Seharusnya aku melawan, bukannya malah diam dan wajah bodoh dihadapan mereka. Andai saja badanku lebih tinggi atau tubuhku lebih besar—pasti mereka akan segan mendekatiku. Coba dulu aku menuruti perintah ibuku untuk mengikuti bela diri, sungguh aku menyesal telah merengek menolak hal itu dihadapanmu bu.

Aku kembali mendesah.

"Aku harus bagaimana—"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku mendongak kaget, menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berjongkok dihadapanku. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku dan mata merahnya yang terlihat tegas itu, tengah menatapku penuh keingintahuan. Agak risih tapi entah mengapa jantungku sedikit berdegup tidak normal. Semoga saja aku tidak merona.

"A-Aku—Tidak apa-apa." Aku memilih bohong.

Dia masih saja menatapku, sesekali kulihat surai merahnya bergoyang ringan tertiup angin. Membuatnya semakin mempesona.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu merah."

"H-Hah?"

Refleks aku menyentuh kedua pipiku, berharap mereka dapat tersembunyi dari pandangan pemuda dihadapanku. Aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya, rasa malu dan gugup menyelimutiku. Aku menunjukan gestur tubuh yang jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau aku ingin sendirian. Tapi pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming ditempat, masih tetap berjongkok dan menatapku lekat. Aku sempat berpikir kalau pemuda dihadapanku sedikit sadis.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Eh?

Aku mendongak menatap bingung pemuda itu. Mengapa dia menolongku? Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan—sampai-sampai orang yang baru saja bertemu denganku ini langsung mengasihiku? Ataukah jangan-jangan ini modus penculikan terbaru?

"Aku bukan penculik, aku masih SMP sama sepertimu."

"Ma-Maaf—Eh? Aku kan tidak bilang—"

"Aku asal tebak."

Aku mengangguk, seolah-olah jawaban yang ia lontarkan masuk akal.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat, aku yang sedetik tadi masih duduk sendirian ditaman, kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda merah misterius itu. Tangan kami saling bertautan, dan ekspresinya begitu lembut saat berbicara denganku. Sesekali ia menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Sepertinya dia jenius, wajar kalau aku tidak paham rumus-rumus atau nama-nama ilmiah yang ia katakan.

Aku merasa begitu nyaman, dan berpikir tak ada orang lain disekitar—selain kami berdua. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu tapi hatiku menghangat tiap kali melihatnya tersenyum lembut kearahku. Membuatku merasa ingin memonopoli senyuman itu.

"Hei—hm siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Ko-Kouki."

Wajahku merona, bukannya memberi tau nama margaku—aku malah memberi tau nama kecilku.

"Kouki, ini uang untukmu, pakai untuk naik bis. Kalau sudah sampai rumah obati pipimu."

"Te-Terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepalaku. Aku begitu terbuai, sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau pemuda itu sudah tidak berada dihadapanku lagi. Bodohnya, bahkan aku tidak mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Karena pesona miliknya aku sampai lupa menanyakan nama penolongku...

"_Kouki, semoga kita bertemu kembali..."_

.

.

_**Kou..**_

_Eh? Suara itu.._

_**Kouki..**_

_Jangan-jangan.._

_**Kouki kau melamun.**_

"A-Akashi—"

Aku terlonjak kaget, menatap Akashi dengan penuh kebingungan. Aku tak sadar tengah melamun, bahkan sampai melupakan niatku untuk memeluk Akashi—begitu aku melihatnya tiba. Kulihat ekspresi Akashi melembut, sepertinya dia begitu khawatir tadi.

"Maaf aku tadi memikirkan sesuatu."

Kecupan kecil ku daratkan pada pipi Akashi—kuberikan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Akashi tidak menolak ia malah membalas kecupanku dengan ciuman panjang dibibirku—melupakan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap kami dengan wajah penuh ekspresi. Akashi selalu saja begitu, merasa dunia hanya milik kami berdua.

Ciuman terlepas tapi jarak kami masih begitu dekat, sedikit dorongan saja bibir kami dapat kembali bertemu. Wajahku merona.

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Seseorang yang menolongku dulu—dia cinta pertamaku."

Ku lihat Akashi tampak berpikir, berusaha mencerna tiap bait perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutku. Ekspresinya begitu lucu, hampir saja aku mengelurkan kekehanku.

"Siapa itu, Kouki?"

Akashi menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang mengisyaratkan dia tengah cemburu. Aku tak bisa menahannya, kekehanku terlepas. Akashi tampak kesal, bahkan ia tega mencubit kedua pipiku. Cubitannya tidak sakit, Akashi tidak pernah tega menyakitiku. Setiap kali memikirkannya aku merasa sangat dicintai oleh Akashi.

"Dia anak yang aku temui waktu aku masih SMP, dia mirip denganmu Sei."

Akashi terdiam, kemudian mengangguk sambil mengacak surai coklatku. Aku tidak memberontak, lagipula rasanya nyaman. Toh nanti Akashi pasti akan merapikan rambutku kembali. Akashi selalu begitu.

"Kau tau Kouki, cinta pertamaku pun mirip denganmu."

Eh? Akashi juga mempunyai cinta pertama?

"Dia kecil dan terlihat cengeng, aku bertemu dengannya ditaman—dia duduk di tanah sambil menangis sendirian."

Rasa-rasanya kejadian itu tidak asing bagiku. Atau cuma perasaanku saja? Entahlah lebih baik biarkan Akashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya dulu. Aku jadi penasaran siapa cinta pertama Akashi...

"Aku menghampirinya. Saat itu kulihat pipinya memar, karena kasihan aku menawarinya pulang bersama."

Eh? Sebentar, loh kejadian itu kan—

"Wajahnya sangat manis saat tersenyum, itulah mengapa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kau ingin tau siapa namanya?"

Aku menatap Akashi, dan Akashi membalas tatapan mataku. Senyuman lembut menghiasi bibirnya, wajahku kembali merona—entah karena senyuman Akashi atau karena aku telah mengetahui akhir dari cerita yang Akashi katakan.

"_Namanya Kouki, dialah cinta pertamaku."_

Dan ciuman yang sempat terhenti, kembali berlanjut.

.

**TAMAT**

.

Halo ' ')/ terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca cerita ini, seperti biasa semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan *bow*

Cerita ini ku persembahkan untuk semua pecinta AkaFuri—Para LeChi XD

Semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan prompt #first time *bow*

Sekian dari saya, selamat detik-detik penantian AkaFuri Day XD *tebar doujin AkaFuri*


End file.
